narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto OC Wiki:Hikari Mitsukyo
Hikari Mitsukyo '''Is from the Mitsukyo Clan located in Kirigakure . Her mother moved to Sunagakure before her birth and lived in the Hidden Sand. At the age of nine Hikari graduated the ninja academy and was placed on team Akira. Because of the age gap between her teammates, she became shy but also more determined to show that she was just as strong as those on her team. She ended up gaining a name for herself as the '''Crystal warrior for her use of her clans kekkei genkkei crystal release . She entered the Chūnin exams alongside the rookie nine and advanced into the final round. Background Her family was born in the head branch of the Mitsukyo clan with her father Setsuko being the head of the clan. Before she was born, tension had begun to rise within the clan concerning the leader of the branch family spreading false rumors of mistreatment. A few weeks before her birth, the branch family planned a revolt in ridding the clan of the current head to "purify" what had been tainted. Setsuko feared for his wife and unborn child, so he confronted the revolters in a plea for peace. Unfortunately for the Mitsukyo family they were not looking for peace, they were looking for a change. When Setsuko approached, they attacked him and the other head leaders. Before they reached Megumi, a clan shinobi warned the woman of death of her husband and helped her escape the compound. Megumi fled from Kirigakure with the help of shinobi friends and made way for Konohagakure . Halfway through the journey, word came to the traveling group that the Nine-Tail's demon fox had rampaged through the village, desecrating the land and ultimately killing the Fourth Hokage . The sudden news made Megumi realize that staying in Konoha would be unobtainable with the recent attack and made way for the second closest hidden village, Sunagakure . It took four days for Megumi to reach Sunagakure. The shinobi accompanying her had returned back to Kirigakure once they realized she was safe form her own clan. Upon finally reaching the hidden village, Megumi collapsed at the entrance of the village due to fatigue. The suna shinobi guarding the entrance brought her to the medical hospital where she went into labour. Hikari was born the day her mother arrived in Suna, and was given Sunagakure citizenship. Her mother however had a hard time gaining citizenship in the village because of her being a shinobi of Kirigakure. It wasn't until Megumi brought up the reason of her desertion to Kiri that she was allowed partial citizenship into Sunagakure. Megumi was denied access to continuing her life as a shinobi and was denied traveling back to Kirigakure. Hikari lived a happy childhood with her mother in Suna. They lived in the upperclass levels of the village with her mothers crystal design store funding their living. Hikari kept a healthy lifestyle and grew to be a friendly girl with many friends in her younger years. six years old her mother began to begin her ninja training. Megumi knew better than to begin with harsh training so started Hikari with simple chakra control training. The training took away a lot of Hikari's time to play with other children her age. Whenever she did have time to play, Hikari like to play with the boys because they wanted to play the "rough and cool games". Megumi upped her daughters training to small exercises and weapon accuracy at seven, the same age Hikari joined the ninja academy. Her training continued outside of school with her mother's guidance with additions of taijutsu , and her ninjutsu concerning her kekkei genkai. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Hikari was trained by her mother before the academy and well into her teens as well having Akira sensei teach her along the way. Before Part II, Hikari had traveled to Kirigakure to be trained by fellow clan members after word had spread that the clans feud had ceased and Hikari and Megumi were welcome back. Being able to train inside her own clan pushed Hikari to become stronger and to reach her ambition of becoming a Suna Anbu shinobi . Before reaching her goal, Hikari had trained vigorously with no ends to her training. Her time in the Chūnin exams had her realize that she needed to get stronger and that feeling further arose as she became friends with Gaara and the Sand Siblings . Hikari wanted to be able to protect her newfound friends, especially Gaara who at one point became the kazekage . Hikari felt the only way to achieve her dream was to become a part of the anbu and take the role as the Kazekage's personal guard. Chakra and Physical Prowess Hikari has a large chakra reserve from her kekkei genkai , which shows herself in her battle against Deidara alongside Gaara when the Akatsuki are after the One-Tails Shukaku . In the early stages of her life she began to work on controlling her reserves so as to not expel too much chakra in an attack. This early training has given Hikari an immense control over her chakra output and intake. In Part I Hikari had the best control over her team, however she lacked the physical power need in a fight to do excessive damage. Further training from Akira Sensei gave the extra strength Hikari was lacking in her attacks. Hikari is a long range and short range fighter, her crystal release allows her to attack at any range. She fights best at short range however due to her high levels in taijutsu . In Part II however, Hikari learns a plethora of new jutsu abilities that give her the advantage in longe range combat, as seen when she is sent do deal with rogue sand-nin who specialized in puppets. Hikari is least adept in genjutsu from lacking the need to learn it in her younger years. It wasn't until after the chūnin exams did Hikari realize that she would need to learn how to combat against genjutsu if she wished to ultimately become Anbu. In Part II, she is able to identify and release genjutsu's on her own and can cast minor crystal genjutsus on enemies. Ninjutsu In the academy Hikari was able to perform the basic cloning and imitation jutsus perfectly. Once brought into a team, Hikari learned of her natural water affinity and began to learn the basics of water release from Akira Sensei. Attacks suck as Water Release: Water Bowl became jutsus that Hikari learned and began to frequently use. Hikari is also trained in the art of shurikenjutsu , enabling her to throw weapons at a deadly speed with proficient accuracy. During her time as a genin and chūnin , Hikari began to learn jutsus that were capable of imprisoning someone, completely destroying someone, and also jutsus that strengthened her own taijutsu capabilities. Hikari also has the ability to sense nearby peoples chakra and determine who they are depending on if they have meet. With sensing the chakra, she can also feel a persons aura and determine the nature of a persons intentions. Her sensory perception allows her to monitor the distance a person is from her, determine their chakra reserves, and also know a possible speed at which a person is going. Hikari is also inept to bukijutsu as she later in Part II uses Chakra blades to fight in short range battles and a tantō to increase her range. Kekkei Genkai Hikari possess a special bloodline limit known as Crystal Release. This ninja art is unique to the Mitsukyo clan stationed in Kirigakure. To create the kekkei genkai the mixture of a water affinity and earth affinity are combined. Many people had believed this special blood limit to be rare due to it never being mentioned in a war and for little to no information being held of it. The reason for no real information was due to the few shinobi of the Mitsukyo Clan being present in shinobi wars. The crystal release allows Hikari to convert any matter into a dense crystal. This matter can be tangible such a rock or trees to intangible such as moisture in the air. Other nature affinities can also be converted into crystal, however lightening is the one weakness found in the kekkei genkai. When used on a person, crystal release completely crystalizes a person in solid crystal, so much so that if the crystal is broken the person is shattered into crystal fractures. Hikari uses her kekkei genkai to build a protective coating on her arms in fight using crystal armor or by building a barrier to keep enemies away by using Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit . During the Great Shinobi War , Hikari was able to crystalize hundreds of white zetu's with her kekkei genkai and became a huge asset on the front lines alongside the Konoha 11. Intelligence Hikari received very high remarks in the academy at a very young age. She was able to quickly understand and put into practice things she learned through reading and through tactile scenarios such as training or battle. Sometimes Hikari has a hard time not rushing into a battle head on, but as she grew older she matured and began to approach battles in a calm and calculating way. This is not to say however that Hikari does not think before she acts. Hikari is a very cunning and calculating girl when it comes to observing others to point out weaknesses or in receiving information. In her mind she comes up with imaginative scenarios with countless actions and plans to follow each one should they happen. This outlandish thinking of her has surprisingly helped her on the battlefield numerous times. Her most useful tactics is to use her crystal clones to distract an opponent before encasing them in crystal at moments they least expect. Hikari's mind is thought to be running at extreme speeds of thought and processing throughout the day. With her quick thinking and calculating moves, Hikari has strikingly good memory. Her memory serves her in battles by remembering weaknesses, mistakes, and jutsus to help her gain the upper hand in any battle. Status Pre-Naruto Before the story of Naruto begins, Hikari was stationed in Sunagakure alongside Team Akira with two other genin; Daiske Ootonari and Sayuri Goro. The team was formed by the kazekage as a special unit composed of the three youngest graduates out of the academy at that time. The team was evenly balanced with Hikari excelling in ninjutsu, Sayuri specializing in genjutsu, and Daiske performing taijutsu. The jonin in charge of the team was Akira Genji, a high level jonin who had once been a part of the Kazekage guard force. On the team, Hikari was the youngest out of the two boys which ensued many remarks of her height compared to them. Before any missions were given to the young team Akira had the young genins perform small team building practices and excercizes to help them form bonds and strengthen teamwork. The first practice the team did together was a mini form of capture the flag. The three genins were given a flag and through teamwork they had to keep Akira sensei from taking the flag before time was up. The team had a hard time with distributing who would do what in the practice as Daiske felt Hikari's antics at trying to control the situation was to overbearing with her young age. Sayuri felt that he was the best at being the leader and confronting Akira head and ran off before the other two could make a plan. Daiske continued to argue with Hikari over who should be leader until the two heard a yell from Sayuri. Without thinking both took off towards their fellow comrade while leaving the flag open with no protection. In the end it had been a trick set up by Akira sensei to see what would happen in the moment a fellow teammate was captured or cornered. Though the group failed the practice, Akira commended Daiske and Hikari for rushing to Sayuri's aid when they could have left him defenseless. She did however explain to them that moments where you are protecting information or a person, you should never fight over who is in charge and rather come with a compromise in the best way to approach a situation. Team Akira continued to train together and take D-rank missions as a way to grow in their understanding of the shinobi life until their sensei felt it was time to begin C-rankmissions after taking D-ranks for two months. The fist C-rank mission was to help transport exported goods to the Land of Valleys . The mission was an overall success with the transport, the only deterence being Sayuri having an allergic reaction to a bee sting. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *The name Hikari means "light" (ひかり), referencing the happiness or cheeriness of a person. The Clan name "Mitsukyo" is derived from the word Mitsuko (光子). In Japanese Hikari's full name would be translated as "Shinning Child in the Light" ( 光子ひかり). *Hikari held and A in taijutsu and ninjutsu, but had a C in Genjutsu. She was remarked for working well with others in a team scenario, but she sometimes has a hard time of not telling people what do do. *Her hobbies are training and reading new books *Hikari wishes to one day fight against Gaara and win, in a friendly match of course *Her favorite foods are sashimi , hanami dango , and onigiri . Her least favorite foods are squid and anything with too much spices. *Hikari has completed overall 49 missions total: 8 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 10 S-rank *Hikari's favorite phrase throughout the series has been "Change for the better" ''(改善, ''Kaizen), ''her favorite word throughout the third data books is "t''ruth" (真実, shinjitsu). Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.